


Le Miel

by BlackDog9314



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Peripheral narrative, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDog9314/pseuds/BlackDog9314
Summary: This time,I'll get it right.





	Le Miel

The bundle of flowers

in the pastel blue vase

are submerged in milk and honey,

with petals stripped of color

that make a cream-peach parfait in the bottom.

 

He says it’s a present.

He says it’ll taste like roses

and maybe it does.

It makes my eyes close

and I wrap my arms around him,

too easy to touch

(too hard to let go of).

 

Rose-flavored milk’s streaky red and pink

on parted lips

that touch mine,

and I think that

this is fine.

 

Forever

and ever

with more red and white dreams.

 

Always more red

and always less white.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I just like the idea of Will's mixed-up thoughts and observations after he and Hannibal leave together following the events of Season 3. I actually think about it a lot.


End file.
